AmazingPhil
Philip Michael Lester (born January 30, 1987) is also known on YouTube by the username AmazingPhil. is an English YouTube video blogger and BBC radio 1 presente. He was born in Rossendale, Lancashire, England and he has been making videos since 2006. He went to Bacup and Rawtenstall Grammar School, and often included BRGS in his tweets. His school was in one of his early videos, and he can be seen in the top right corner of a whole-school photo in the extension corridor. His school shaped his life, however he is not yet included on the "most successful" board, although students are making appeals. He currently resides in London, England, with fellow YouTuber and best friend, Dan Howell Danisnotonfire. He reached 1 million subscribers on July 6th, 2013. He completed a degree in English Language and Linguistics and then a post graduate in the Department of Theatre, Film and television, going on to obtain a Master of Arts in Video Postproduction with Specialisation in Visual Effects at the University of York Phil uploaded his first vlog on March 27, 2006 and it was called, "Phil's Video Blog - 27th March 2006." It was filmed on a black and white camera that he later said he won out of a cereal box. His favorite animals are lions; a recurring theme in his videos is that he has a little stuffed lion (named Lion) in the background. At the end, it's used to show in full view with speech bubble annotations, as if Lion is talking. However, Phil changed this to a segment called 'Draw Phil Naked' where viewers send in their drawings of him naked yet somehow covered up that he chooses from and shows. This too, however, has ended. Phil is known to be very wise and open to his subscribers about his life. He is also known to keep his channel as PG rated as possible, and never swears in his videos due to his primarily younger audience. He calls his subscribers Philions. ''He also once had a pet brine shrimp named Simon, who died on May 3rd, 2011,and was in Phil's videos constantly during the time he was alive. A famous quote from Phil is, ''"It's a good thing to be strange; normalness leads to sadness." , PJ Ligouri and Chris Kendall at Vidcon 2013]] Phil is part of the famous "Fantastic Foursome", a group of English YouTubers which includes close friends Dan Howell (aka danisnotonfire), Chris Kendall (aka crabstickz), and PJ Liguori (aka KickThePj). External YouTube Channels Phil has a second channel, named "LessAmazingPhil " where he uploads videos that are either too short or not relevant to anything that he would upload onto his main channel. On March 27th 2015, Phil announced, with best friend Dan, that they wrote a book together. It is to be released October 8th 2015. Along with the book, Dan and Phil will also be touring around the world to promote their book and meet fans. The tour kicks off on October 8th in Glasgow, Scotland. Along with Dan, he was also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. It's legacy was carried to their radio show. They have made another joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play video games and record it. Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1st, 2015, announcing on the same day that it was just an April Fools' joke. At Summer in the City 2015, Dan and Phil were presented with a Silver Play Button from YouTube for surpassing 100,000 subscribers on their channel. Appearances on TV/movies Phil has appeared on TV numerous times including being on The Weakest Link, a Confused.com advert, the Jeremy Kyle audience, Blue Peter and Friday Download. He has also been in a movie called "Faintheart". He was also in an Oreo advert, which was advertising the Oreo Lick Race. It included clips of Phil and Danisnotonfire doing their Oreo Lick Race, along with other YouTubers. It has since been deleted for the reason that it was not made clear that the video was an advertisement. On 15th April 2013, Dan and Phil interviewed Fall Out Boy in New York City on their comeback tour. They also appeared briefly in the audience on Fuse TV for Fall Out Boy's appearance. They have also interviewed one Direction Dan and Phil also appeared in the movie Big Hero 6, as Technician 1 and Technician 2 respectively. (UK Cinema version only) Radio Career It was announced in November 2012 that both Dan and Phil will host BBC Radio 1's request show, on Sundays 7pm-9pm, starting on 13th January 2013. The show is fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get it played ("fan wars"). On the website, music videos are shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. In August 2013, Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favorite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. Their radio show has been changed from Sundays, 7:00pm - 9:00pm (UK Time) to Mondays from 9:00 pm - 10:00 pm (UK Time) as of Sep. 1st, 2014, and is now known as the "Internet Takeover". Several different YouTubers (such as Zoella, ThatcherJoe, Tyler Oakley, etc.) are given the chance to 'takeover' the radio show for the day, with Dan and Phil hosting their own radio show at the first Monday of every month. Trivia * He was voted Sugarscape's Hottest Lad of 2013. * Phil voiced ‘Male Technician #2’ in the Disney movie Big Hero 6 (UK cinema version). * One of the mascots from the popular game Crossy Road ''(called "Emo Goose"), was suggested and voiced by him. * On 29th August 2014, he hit 2 million subscribers. * His favorite color is blue. * His favorite Pokemon is Growlithe. *He lives with his best friend Dan Howell. * As a child, he had a fear of horses. * His favorite snack/food is popcorn. * He and his friend/roommate Dan (Danisnotonfire) are huge fans of Muse, and their favorite album by the band is ''Origin of Symmetry. * In 2011, Phil set a Guinness World Record for fastest coin stacking, placing 25 coins on top of each other in 31.617 seconds. * Phil doesn't like any sort of cheese. In his video The Cheese Challenge , in which he tried previous foods he did not like before, he tried 4 different kinds of cheese, only to find out he still hated cheese. * He is the creator of many YouTube challenges, the most notable one being "The 7 Second Challenge", which led to the creation of his and Dan Howell's app, "The 7 Second Challenge" External links * Second Channel * Gaming Channel (with Dan Howell) * April Fools Channel (with Dan Howell) * YouNow * The Super Amazing Project * The Dan and Phil Show for BBC Radio 1 (Every Monday), 9-10pm GMT Gallery Dan and phil.gif Phil.gif Phil and lion.jpg DanandPhil.png Amazingphil.jpg Danandphil.jpg Dan and Phil.gif Amazing Phil.jpg 1DAN AND PHIL ARGH PERFECT OMG.jpg Phillester.jpg Fantasic Foursome.gif Fantastic foursome.jpg